Take me away
by Stripes93
Summary: A young, German soldier is promised to be taken away by a mysterious stranger. Taken away he was, but not in the way he expected. PWP


"Gilbert," The red eyed, young soldier looked around the camp grounds in confusion. Did someone just call his name?

"Gilbert!" He whipped around as he heard the voice whisper in his ear, heart hammering in his chest. No one there.

"Who's there?" He called out, grip tightening on the rifle in his hand. The camp lay quiet, only the sound of forest animals coming from the woods surrounded the small group of sleeping soldiers.

"Hello, Gilbert." The albino spun around, rifle pointed to the unknown figure leaning against a tree.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Gilbert growled, narrowing his eyes. The figure pushed itself off the tree, coming into Gilbert's line of sight to make itself seen.

It was a man, in his early twenties maybe with clear, bright caramel eyes, the orbs almost seeming to emit a glow of some sort. His brown hair fell around his head messily with a peculiar curl on the left side of his head. As he walked his hips shifted from side to side, his bare feet making no noise as he walked, like a predator stalking its prey. His sun kissed skin, naked with not a touch of clothing, looked smooth to the touch, not a blemish marking it. Gilbert's eyes ravished the stranger, drinking in the sight of him. His hair, his glowing eyes, the sensual curve of his lips pointed upward in a smirk, and the sway to his hips-so effeminate yet it fit this inhumanely, beautiful man.

"I know all about you, Gilbert." He spoke softly, an accent accentuating his words. "So of course I'd know your name." The soldier swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"Who are you...?" He asked again with much less ferocity than before. The stranger smiled, stopping a few feet away from Gilbert.

"You can call me Feliciano for now." He replied, gently reaching out a hand to move the rifle away from him.

"What do you want?" Hand still on the weapon, Feliciano dragged a slow finger up the gun and onto Gilbert's arm, trailing along until he reached his neck then brought it up, touching the man's chin then traced his lips once, a butterflies touch that had Gilbert leaning into it.

"I know how much you want to leave, Gilbert." He said quietly, allowing the soldier to lean into his hand.

"I know how much you long to return to your brother and your home." He slowly took the rifle from the soldier, putting it to the ground before placing a hand on Gilbert's now flushed cheek. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Gilbert? To go back home to Berlin and Ludwig and get away from this life of endless marching and shots ringing through out the night, not knowing if that will be your last night to live?" He was whispering now, a tempting, seductive voice that left the soldier weak kneed.

"Yes," Gilbert replied, voice laced with want. "Yes, I want to go home so badly..." The stranger began to back up, taking the soldier along with him.

"I can make your dreams a reality," Feliciano whispered, smirking as the camp began to get further away. "I can get you away from everything you hate. If you believe in me." Slowly, the brunette leaned in, placing his lips near Gilbert's ears. "Do you believe me, Gilbert?" He hissed, nibbling on the lobe softly.

"Y-yes..." The albino whispered, closing his eyes as the man backed him into a tree. "I believe you," His voice...So entrancing, so hypnotic...Gilbert would have believed that cat's danced on the moon if Feliciano told him it was true.

"I can be your angel, Gilbert." Feliciano whispered, tongue snaking out to lick his ear. The albino moaned in response. "Only if you'll let me."

"Please...please take me away from here." Gilbert groaned, opening his eyes to see the stranger smiling at him through half-lidded eyes.

"That's all you had to say." Theirs lips collided with a fiery spark, the smaller man weaving his lithe fingers through the albino's white hair while Gilbert wrapped his arms around Feliciano's petite waist. Feli thrust their hips together, moaning at the friction against his growing erection. "Let me take you away Gilbert." He whispered, voice husky with lust.

"_Bitte...ja_..." Gilbert whispered back, releasing a throaty moan as he felt fingers slide around his length.

"_Gott._.." He said, thrusting his hips forward as Feli began to stroke.

"You want this, don't you, Gilbert?" Feliciano hissed in his ear, pausing in his ministrations to release Gilbert's now angry, red member from it's confines. The soldier gasped at the cold air hitting his erection, feeling his pants slide down to his ankles.

"I said you want this," Feliciano hissed, continuing in his stroking, faster than before. "Don't you, Gilbert?" The soldier moaned at the friction, bucking his hips to the rhythm of Feli's stroking.

"Yes!" he groaned, closing his eyes, feeling himself about to let go before the brunette wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of his penis.

"Not yet, Gilly." Feliciano whispered, a playful spark in his eyes. "I can't properly take you away if I can't come with you." He smirked and slowly pressed a smoldering kiss between them. "Let me fly along side you." With a strength shocking to his size, the small man flipped Gilbert around, the soldier now facing the tree.

"H-hey..I-" Gilbert grunted as his head was shoved forward, knocking into the tree.

"Don't worry, Gilbert. I know how much you enjoy pain...you'll enjoy this." With a soft kiss to his ear, the Italian thrust himself inside the man, a painful moan ripping itself from Gilbert's throat.

"Hell!" He screamed, as Feliciano pulled back then thrust in once again.

"Gilbert, you feel, ah, amazing!" The smaller man groaned, dragging kisses down Gilbert's neck before biting down. Steadily, he began to move faster as sweat and blood slicked Gilbert's passage, his fingers still around the man's length to prevent him from coming.

"Fel-AH!" Suddenly sparks flew in front of Gilbert's eyes as his prostate was hit dead on. "R-right there!" He moaned, thrusting his hips back to match Feliciano's. "A-again,"

The brunette smirked, hitting that spot again, feeling Gilbert's walls contract around him. His grip tightened around Gilbert's length, the albino growling at the force and lack of release. "Let me hear you, Gilbert." Feliciano hissed, digging himself deeper into the soldier. "I want to hear you beg for release. Tell me 'I want to come'." Grip tightening again, a warm heat began to settle in the bottom of Feliciano's stomach signaling the warning of his own release.

"I...I wa-ah!" Gilbert moaned at a particularly hard thrust, nails digging into the bark of the tree.  
>"Say it," Feliciano hissed, grabbing Gilbert's hair with his free hand and pulled, earning him a growl of pain. "I want you to scream it!"<p>

"I...I want to...to come." Gilbert breathed out, the feeling of almost being there but denied of his release becoming almost unbearable-especially when every thrust had him seeing stars.

"I said scream it!" Feliciano growled, closing his eyes, drowning in his own near release.

"I want to come!" Gilbert shouted, almost sighing in relief as Feliciano started to stroke him down again. White exploded in his vision as he finally climaxed, releasing on his stomach and the tree, the latter and Feliciano the only things holding him up at the moment.

"Good boy," Feli whispered, nails digging into Gilbert's hips as he came as well, thrusting into the albino as hard as he could to drag out his climax.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Feli let go of the soldier, allowing Gilbert to fall forward, barley having time to catch himself on the tree. "That was fun, Gilly. We'll have to do that again." He told the exhausted albino, bending down to move his sweat slicked hair out of Gilbert's face and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Though next time I think I want to see what it'll be like to have you inside me." He giggled and stood up, ready to leave when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..." Gilbert breathed out, trying to keep his suddenly heavy lids open. "You're not human," He whispered watching the brunette smirk at him.

"No I'm not, Gilbert. But I'm no angel either." Dropping his hand, the albino watched the brunette walk away, the same switch in his in his hips but maybe a bit more pep in his step. Before leaving out of sight Feli turned his head, his luminescent eyes burning into Gilbert's soul. "See you next time, Gil...and don't worry...there will be a next time." He promised, blowing him a kiss before disappearing back into the trees, leaving the soldier to lay there in his own juices, awaiting for the next time he would fly away with this demon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh, hey, look smut! Where did this come from? I don't normally write this stuff but apparently my boredom prompted me to write this. Besides, I told myself next time I write smut with these two Feli would be the one giving and Gilly would be the one taking. Why? Because I can! That's why! ^^ Anyways! I hopped you enjoy this look into a demonic Feli. And can anyone guess what type of demon our little Italian was? ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
